slendernationfandomcom-20200214-history
Left Behind.m4v
Left Behind.m4v is a video showing the final moments of Zeke Strahm. The creator of this page didn't follow the series, so the transcript may need some editing. These areas will be underlined. Youtube Description Every story has an ending... Transcript opens with Zeke Strahm running into a shed or building, coughing and panting, staggering around. How do you work this fucking thing? enters a darker room, static disrupting the screen as he places the camera down on a surface. There we go. laughs, and coughs. As he sits down, he is seen clutching a bleeding wound on the left side of his torso, and rests against a wall. Hell of a sight, isn't it? You should see the other guy'' laughing'' screen goes static as he begins coughing hysterical laughter and gasping. Throughout the entire monologue, he is out of breath. Static and distortions occur at random moments. Are you telling me (?) After all that...Now I'm dyin' out here. Two years of this, and I end up getting shot by some lunatic? It doesn't even really hurt anymore... That's the problem, isn't it? When it stops hurtin'... Mary went to get help. Hopefully there'll be something to get help when she gets back. adjusts his position and spits out something (probably blood) Lemme tell ya why I wanted to be a cop. When I was.. nine? Ten years old? My parents let me watch Dirty Harry. I was uh...the part that got me...was uh, when the killer took that girl. He uhm...he did everything he could to find her. He even tortured a guy, shot him in the leg, and pushed a door up against the wounds. And the girl was dead, but, he put forth the effort, ya know. He did whatever he could. I wanted to be like that. Someone who did everything it took...to save other people. That's all I wanted out of life, and here I am sitting here and wondering if I did any good at all. I guess it really doesn't matter now, does it? I don't wanna play this game anymore. I'm tired. I thought... contact...I'd be able to help people better but...I feel like I've only made things worse. coughs twice and then laughs quietly catches his breath You Hybrid boys, keep your eyes and ears open okay? Your buddy Evan...... however bad he is now, it's going to get so much worse before it gets better. It's funny... she'll talk about what happened to her parents, but not about what happened to that group she was traveling with. Just a thought. holds his necklace in his hand, and looks at it. Then points it to the camera as he adresses Celeste. And Celeste? You got out. Stay out. Don't come back. Do it for me if not for yourself, don't you ever, ever come back. coughs, gripping the pendant to his chest, and relaxes. laughing ''Why is it so cold all of a sudden? Can someone turn the fucking heat on? ''laughs come close to sobs, and he continues coughing I hear sirens. They must've come a lot quicker than I thought. I'm not gonna tell them what's real and about how bad it is... I mean, why worry them, right? They'll come down... they'll take me to the hospital... they'll patch me up and... I'm gonna be okay. Everything's...gonna be okay. Hear that, Lizzie?'' just whispering now, his head begins to lower Everything's gonna....be okay. Everything's ...gonna be... okay, I just need to...I just need to rest...for a sec... I just gotta... ''down, he remains still and unmoving. After a while there is a slight jump and the static grows stronger, along with a tentacle appearing from somewhere off camera to the right. Another jump with increased static and another tentacle. This continues til there are four tentacles on screen, and finally one tentacle wraps itself around Zeke's head, and body, pulling him towards it's source and the video is cut. Category:Videos